Episode 13
Episode 13 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 12 Next: Episode 14 Highlights * The Pussy Riot Band members were beaten by angry Russians. * The Nuge and SE Cupp go full retard. * Colorado governor talks pan. * TJ developed a boner for the whore S.E. Cupp. Videos Played # Band members were beaten in Sochi on cam # 13 Year Old Girl Sells Girl Scout Cookies Outside Medical Marijuana Retail Shop # Arizona Passes Pro Discrimination Act Against The Gays (not found) # The Nuge On Obama (not found) # S.E Cupp and Van Jones on Ted Nugent (not found) # Ted Nugent on his comments on Obama (not found) # Colorado Governor on Weed Sales (not found) # Obama Outtakes # CNN exposes Rand Paul (not found) # CONFEDERATE LICENSE PLATE RACIST?? # Ralph Nader on the minimum wage wars # Crossfire: Does raising the minimum wage cost jobs? Start of the Show The Drunken Peasants started the podcast by discussing TJ's birthday and played the happy birthday song. The members from a band called the Pussy Riot was beaten up in Russia. Some girl scouts were selling cookies outside legalized weed stores in Colorado. A pro-discrimination act against LGBT people gets passed by Religious Conservative Jackasses in Arizona. Ted Nugent talks about Obama while being critiqued and mocked by the peasants. SE Cupp went full retard on CNN Crossfire. Middle of the Show The Colorado Governor estimates weed sales will reach 1 billion. Obama was seen walking with the president of France. The peasants watch a video from CNN about Rand Paul. They later talked about the Confederate Flag on the Georgia License plate. They watched a video about Minimum Wage and Ralph Nader. S.E. Cupp bitches about Minimum Wage, she's never even had a minimum wage job because she was a stripper. End of the Show The Drunken Peasants played some videos and answered some muthafucking questions. They talked about Youtube Atheism and religion's negative impact on society. They later talked about how religion suppresses the rights of LGBT people. TJ's most memorable porn was from the 1970s where Little Red Riding hood was sucking the Big Bad Wolf's cock. The peasants talked about some other shit later. Quotes * "TJ sucks" -Scotty * "It's a very thorny issue what you're going to allow religious people to not do because of their religious convic''tions" -TJ * "''I just wish he could shoot himself in a hunting accident" -TJ on Ted Nugent * "Her husband got his dick sucked" -TJ on Hillary Clinton * "He is a very convincing individual, I mean he could sell snow to Eskimos" -Ben on Obama * "We all know what this means, Ted Nugent really wants to get up there and be like: Obama's a nigger! He's a nigger!" -Scotty * "We should just allow 30 minutes of prime time television for Ted Nugent to just come up and make whatever speech he wants to make, and he can just get it out of his system and after the speech is over, one of us will use our cherished 2nd Amendment rights to put a bullet in Ted Nugent's fucking head, silencing him forever" -TJ ** "No way, we use a bazooka because all guns and weapons should be legal" -Scotty *** "I think we should just run him over with a tank" -TJ * "English is very strange to me" -TJ Trivia * When Ben watched at Prego-porn, he came across the video of Pussy Riot band members having sex in public. * Surprisingly, Fox News did not take an issue with that little girl selling cookie outside the weed stores. * When Ted Nugent talks, his S whistles as if there are gaps between his teeth. * Galen wants to fuck SE Cupp. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs